The Vision
by amiib
Summary: It took one girl along with her friends to change the course of the destiny. Four childhood friends, who had been nurtured, educated and trained for and against the unknown of the world. Their elders had heard of prophecy regarding the one who will lead them and had encouraged them to take risks, to not follow the path they were set on but to follow the one they are destined for.
1. Chapter 1: The Wonder Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter One: The Wonder Years

* * *

It took one girl along with her friends to change the course of the destiny. Four childhood friends, who had been nurtured, educated and trained for and against the unknown of the world. Their elders had heard of prophecy regarding the one who will lead them and had encouraged them to take risks, to not follow the path they were set on but to follow the one they are destined for.

It will be the leader who will keep them together through hardships while reuniting the supernatural.

Sheila Bennett and Marie Swan had been friends for a long time. While they might have not agreed on lot of things there was one thing they absolutely wanted, the prophecy that they had heard of. They both always followed their instincts.

Sheila had always had problem with authority but as by her line she was bound, a slave to the nature if you must. Marie on the other hand was never the one to be tied down, not by the nature or by her power.

Their view on things had them on outs with the witches who in turn abandoned them. They had stayed quiet and kept their granddaughters under radar as they didn't want anyone to know what role they were to play in the future. No, that would mean bringing danger to the girl's life from the very beginning.

Timing was everything. Giving away too much information or preventing certain events from happening could be damaging. So they had kept it most to themselves and hoped that the girls would take right decisions when the time came.

Bella, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had been childhood friends. Sheila and Marie had educated the girls on the supernatural that exist in the world. They hadn't been told about the prophecy; NO, that would have meant taking away their childhood, their innocence and placing a burden on them that no one should carry because of responsibility.

But the influence of these two elders could be greatly seen in their characteristics.

Bella had been abandoned by her mother, and her father wasn't capable of taking such a big responsibility, so he had shipped her off to his mother; Marie Swan. As Charlie was not a warlock he wasn't aware of the supernatural. Bella hated her parents for abandoning her, so she was more than happy to stay with her gran. It was the same for Bonnie.

Elena had loving parents but had found out early she was adopted, though she hadn't confronted her parents about it. Caroline's father had left her mother and her for another man and had not given them a second glance. Her mother was always working having no time for her either.

This had the girls bound to each other tightly, they had been extremely close, sisters even if not by blood. Nothing could tear them apart. But it had always been Bella who would keep them together. Bella and Bonnie had come into their powers quiet early in their life. Being the danger magnet that Elena and Bella were which would often get them into trouble .One of such events triggered Bella's powers followed by Bonnie's.

Marie and Sheila had warned the girls that there will be hardships in the future but if they stick together and follow their instincts nothing would be impossible to achieve.

They each had a role to play. Bella had been more powerful than Bonnie but there had never been jealously between them.

While they were taught that life is precious, people aren't always good or bad. Sometimes to achieve something great one has to make hard decisions.

While no one must play God one should always do whatever it takes to survive and achieve their goal.

Everything had been going great for the girls. But one day changed their lives. The death of Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter Two: Homecoming

* * *

Bella was seventeen so was forced to either go and live with her father or mother. She chose to live with her father as he was the better choice between them. She didn't ever loose contact with her friends but hadn't told anyone about it.

Her father kept to himself and hadn't interfered much. It was there she met the Cullen's. She knew what they were but they intrigued her. She thought they were nice until she saw how evil they were. She kept her head down and her anger in control and behaved accordingly bidding her time.

She was waiting till she would be eighteen and then had planned to get the hell away from Cullen's and Forks.

 _While here in Mystic Falls_ things had gone to hell. Elena's parents died. Bella had been on phone with Elena most of the time. She hadn't been able to come to Mystic Falls because her father wouldn't let her. She hated him even more for it. She wanted to be there for her friend and was planning on running away when Elena along with Caroline and Bonnie told her not to as it would create problems for her in the future.

Then Elena started dating Stefan and Damon came along. Opening of the tomb, death of Sheila, Katherine coming along to torment them, fighting the tomb vampires. The lists of their problems were endless.

Instead of telling Bella all of this they had kept it to themselves thinking she had enough problems of her own with her father and the Cullen's.

But luck was on her side. The Cullen's left after her eighteenth birthday disaster. She knew this wasn't the last of what she saw of them. But she just wanted to be away from them so that she could get her plans in motion.

The whole time she had been in Forks she had done some research and had plans as to what she had wanted to do next. She wasn't worried about the seer and her seeing Bella's future plans. She _knew_ for a fact that Alice couldn't see her future and was just using it to keep Bella in check.

First thing she did was told her dad off and packed her bags and got the hell away from Forks. He had never been there for her before and so she didn't need him now. She had money left for her by her gran that would be enough to last her lifetime without working a single day. Plus the house she had in Mystic Falls was fully furnished according to her taste.

She didn't inform her friends that she was coming back, as she wanted to surprise them but also knew they were keeping few things from her and wanted to see it for herself.

She had shopped on her way back to town. She got rid of the ridiculous clothes the Cullen's had got for her. She got herself a haircut and got back to the style she had before she went to Forks. She only changed and mellowed down because her father wouldn't appreciate it and would bicker about small things.

She got groceries and went straight to the grill where she knew she would find her friends. She saw them sitting in a booth along with two guys who had their back towards her.

They all saw her and their eyes widened. She had her hoodie on. She just shook her head silently as she didn't want anyone to know that she was in town yet. She messaged them to get to her house ASAP.

With that she went to her house and started to get things settled. After an hour or so the girls arrived.

As soon as she opened the door all the three hugged her. "Bella!" they exclaimed. They couldn't contain their joy seeing their best friend. Bella smiled back. "You are back!" Caroline exclaimed. And they all three stepped back to give her some room.

Bella narrowed her eyes as she looked at each one of them. They all squirmed under her gaze. They knew they had to tell her everything and she wouldn't be happy that they hadn't told her about it. Caroline was worried that her being vampire might change things between them. Bella might not like her now, just like Bonnie.

"Would anyone like to tell me what's going on? And why the hell would something like Caroline becoming a vampire would be kept from me?" She asked them coldly.

"Come on in." She told them. Thus giving an invitation to Caroline. They all followed her to the living room and sat far away from each other. Bella was observing them and guessed correctly that her friends had some sort of fight going on between them. She just shook her head.

"One of you should start telling what exactly have I missed anytime now before I can get it out myself." She told them.

Elena gulped and told her about everything. Bella nodded her head as she took in everything what had been told to her.

"I have been gone for less than a year. So much has happened. We spoke everyday still no one bothered to tell me what the hell was happening here. Whose brilliant ides was this?"

"We all three decided to do it. We didn't want to cause furthermore problems for you B." Caroline told her sincerely.

"I know you all had good intentions Caroline. But these are not small events that have happened. You died and became a vampire. Sheila gran died, Elena became involved with vampires and got kidnapped and now we know there's someone looking for her. Tyler triggered his werewolf gene, Vicky died. Though I never liked that bitch she was still Matt's sister and he is our friend. John the freak turns out to be Elena's father and her mother turns up to get some sort of device, making a deal with Katherine and god knows who only to kill herself in the end. I would have liked to be there for you all. But you took that away from me." She shook her head as she was hurt by her friends.

"Sorry B. I know we shouldn't have." Elena told her. "I am hoping you didn't tell anyone that I am here?" She asked them.

"No. We just made up excuses and came here."

"Are you sure no one followed. Someone like your vampire _boytoys_ Elena." Bella looked at her pointedly. It was Bonnie who answered. "No I made sure we weren't followed."

"Good. I think you should breakup with that vampire boyfriend of yours and stop playing with both of them." She told Elena and before Elena could interrupt she continued. "He is not your mate Elena. I am all for having fun before you meet the one but playing with two people is even low for you. But you have already met your mate haven't you?" She asked her. While Bonnie and Caroline looked shocked at Elena.

"Who?" They both asked at the same time. "Elijah" Elena told them sheepishly.

"And yet you continue with your mind games with the Salvatore's. You know better than to play with someone's feelings. Especially concerning love. You are just becoming like that Katherine you told me about who played with them both. "Bella scolded her.

She was never the one to take something as strong as love lightly. That was one of the reasons she had never been with anyone. She didn't like them enough to date them. _If you can't love them then why waste time_ was her thinking. She had just pretended to be with Edward. She hated that controlling bastard and his family.

"I like Stefan, I really do. But I don't like Damon that way at all. And I haven't encouraged him, seriously." She told her friends.

"I don't think he loves you anyway. They will meet their mates in time."

She turned to Bonnie and said. "Bonnie, what's wrong with you? Your gran was intelligent enough to make decisions for herself. _Bless her soul_. No one could force her to do anything she didn't want to. If she agreed to open the tomb then she must have known what she was doing. There is no need for you to be angry with anyone. Specially the elder Salvatore. Remember, he had been waiting for 145 years to free Katherine. That is dedication and love at purest. Your gran must have her reasons for opening the tomb. She also must have known it was her time. You couldn't have done anything about it. I know it hurts to lose them, believe me I do. But it's not only you who lost her. We all did. Just like with my gran. How can you be angry at Elena? We all loved both Sheila and Marie gran equally. When did you become so judgmental? You know better than anyone, that when the time comes, we will have to kill people to save us and the ones we love. Are you going to back down then, back away from the goal and expectations our elders have set upon us?" She asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked ashamed of her behavior.

"And since when, vampire or not we treat Care differently? I am truly ashamed of your behavior Bonnie. I never expected this from you. Care; you will never be treated differently by any of us anymore." She told Caroline looking pointedly at Bonnie hoping she could see where she had been wrong.

Bonnie just nodded her head as tears started flowing down her cheeks as she was realizing just how selfish and rude she had been to everyone, especially Caroline. She got up and hugged Caroline who hugged her back.

"I am so sorry Care. I was blinded by grief. But that's no excuse. I will make it up to you somehow." She told her.

"No problem Bon. You don't need to do anything for me, maybe you could buy me the new shoes I had seen last month and we will be ok." Caroline teased. Her love for shopping was known by all.

With that the ice was broken and the girls hugged and made up with each other.

"Lets hope now that I am here you won't hide things from me anymore. We used to tell each other everything. You know everything about what's been happening in my life, but you failed to include me in yours. Anyways… Why is it that you all need me to make you see things which are clear as water guys?" Bella sighed exasperatedly.

They apologized to her again for hiding things from her and promised her never to do it again. They all just smiled knowing that she had always been the clear-headed one among them. Far more mature for her age.

"By the way…Care and Bon I am happy for you both too." She told them. While the three looked at her in confusion. "For finding your mates." She explained. Elena was extremely happy by that, as Bonnie was dating her brother Jeremy. But they were confused, as they knew Caroline had broken up with Matt.

"But Care? I think its Tyler not Matt." Caroline smiled at that. She had been confused by her sudden feelings for Tyler.

"I think so too. I mean I like Matt. But from the time I have turned, things have changed. What I feel for Tyler is far more intense than anything I have ever felt for anyone. And I think he feels the same for me. He's been wanting to pursue it but I was holding back. I was confused. With everything that's been going on I didn't have time to think it through." She told them.

"How do you know so much B?" Bonnie asked her confused as they had told her what all had taken place but not anything about their love lives.

"My powers are growing. I had these visions of you all when you all hugged me." She told them.

"Looks like you are the only single one left. We will give you our little black book." Caroline teased.

" _Please_ it will be more like series of books with you and Elena here." Bella shot back playfully as they continued to relax in each other's company.

Bella told them about Cullen's in detail. They all were in rage with the Cullen's behavior towards Bella. "I would have killed them myself." She told them. They all looked shocked at that.

"What! This is what I mean by making hard decisions. I mean it guys. They are nasty piece of work. But they are well known among the cold ones and I didn't want to attract any attention on myself as I had something's going on and wanted them as far away from me as possible. But I don't think I have seen the last of them. They _will_ come looking for me." She smirked at them.

"And we will help you kill them then." Bonnie told her confidently. Caroline and Elena nodded at that.

After some more talking Elena said. "I think it will be difficult to get away from the Salvatore's. With the threat of Klaus on my head they rarely leave me alone."

"Then get out of town. I am going to be out of here by tomorrow. Either you can come with me or go out with Elijah and spend time with him." She suggested her.

But she already knew what Elena would choose. Going by the blush on her cheeks both Caroline and Bonnie scoffed, as they knew where their dear friend would be for the next few days.

"I will give a call to Elijah and ask him about it." She told them smiling. "Where are you planning on going B, you just got back in town!" Bonnie whined.

"You all remember our grans telling us about the future and hardships we will have to go through?" They all nodded wondering where she is going with this.

"I think this is it. I mean this is the start, as you all know from the time I was little I have been getting visions. I am not sure but I think they are memories of my past life, its still blurry. From past few months it's getting a little clear, though not by much. I can only see my face clearly now. I mean I think it's me, but I am wearing these old era types clothes. There are only certain things I keep seeing repeatedly about my past. I don't know much. Can you find out what is this exactly Bonnie?" She sighed.

"Ok. I will try to find out what this all means." Bonnie assured her. They all knew about her visions. Bella had even told her gran about it, who in turn had encouraged her to believe and follow them.

"I have been getting visions that I think I am supposed to follow. All I see is different street names/signs and some people I haven't ever met. I thought they might be related to the four of us so I have been trying to find out about our family and ancestors, which in turn led me to this Sun and Moon curse. If the three of you would have told me what's been happening I would have told you what I am about to tell you now. Though I didn't know it was Elena who would turn out to be the doppelganger. I think they will play a significant part in our future. I will be going in search for them to see for myself who they are and what information I can gather." She waited till she had their full attention and said.

"The curse needs to be broken." Elena gasped. While Bonnie and Caroline looked at Bella wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter Three: The Plan

* * *

"Look, I know what you all are thinking, but think about it. Nature itself allowed witches and wolves to exist. Vampires you may think are abominations but I don't agree to that. They are here to maintain balance. Witches, wolves and vampires keep each other in line. Hybrids will also be important. Though what part they will play I have no idea as of now. According to my research Klaus was placed under the curse by his own _mother_."

"Imagine the pain he feels every month by not turning and the Moon calling to him. You saw how painful it is Care. Imagine suppressing it, it must be intolerable. And to be betrayed by one's own family, one is bound to snap. I know we all have heard horrible stories about him but let's not judge him by what we have heard about him and his family from others. We can form our opinions when we meet them all." She paused.

"I think there's a reason doppelgangers are born every few decades. It's because the curse is _meant_ to be broken. Let's see if we can solve the problem without all this drama." She said

"Ok. What you are saying makes sense. But I also know that you aren't suggesting I die. So what's your plan?" Elena asked. Knowing her friend always had back up plans.

Bella smiled. "Good that you have faith in me. You have two options. One, we could go on with the ritual and me and bonnie could try and find out a way to bring you back as a human. Or two, you could die and come back as vampire. Think about it really well Elena. You can't be with Elijah if you want to be human. Don't start something you can't go through with. It will be wrong on your part to be with him if you don't want it to be forever." She said.

Elena looked at Bella seriously. She knew what Bella was saying was true. "I suggest you take sometime to seriously consider your options. This is a major decision to make, something you shouldn't take lightly as it can't be reversed later." Bella told Elena.

"I have given it a thought B. Others might think that I am one for having house in suburbs with husband and children. But as you all know I have no desire for that. I can hardly look after myself, children are no option for me, and since Elijah is a vampire I don't mind being one. Having Care with me for eternity will also be a plus point. Though I will have a talk with Elijah about it." Caroline beamed at this.

Bella smiled. "Good, at least you have thought about it. Whatever may be your decision you will always have us." She told her.

"And don't worry Care, Tyler will also have an option for eternity once the curse is broken. Knowing Tyler like we do, we all can guess which option he will choose, being the eternal stud plus having you is something he will never give up" Bella smirked while the others laughed agreeing with her.

"So now that's cleared. I hope that you have no problem donating your blood starting from today, everyday. My research has led me to believe that you are needed to be sacrificed for the ritual. But what no one knows is that, it is your blood that will be needed to complete the transition of the hybrids. We can store as much as we can until the ritual. Then Bonnie and me will try and find another way to complete the transition just in case we need more of your blood in future. Are you ok with that?" Bella asked.

"Yea. No problem." Elena told her.

"I think we should keep this and certain other details to ourselves for now. Elena it will be your job to convince Elijah to make peace with his brother. Then you and Elijah need to convince Klaus to give Elijah his siblings back. I don't believe he has killed them, as they can't be killed as per my knowledge. And keep storing your blood as much as you can without Elijah knowing about it. Offer him an option saying you have a witch friend who can do the ritual but don't give them any details about me. There's a reason our grans had kept us under radar." She paused before continuing.

"Also, I don't think it's a good idea to hide anything from Jeremy and Jenna anymore. Secrets will come and bite you in the ass later."

Elena nodded. "I just wanted them safe; but now I can see that it might not have been a good idea."

"Tell others only what is needed for them to know as of now. We will tell them everything later, once everyone is on board. You can speak to Elijah and leave town by tomorrow if you want. I will also be leaving by then." Bella told them.

"It could be dangerous B, You going alone on this trip." Elena told her.

"I told you my powers have grown tremendously, and I have been practicing lots of heavy stuff. I will be fine." Bella assured them as she could see them worrying about her safety.

"I could come with you." Bonnie offered.

"I would have loved to, but someone should be here to hold the fort. You also get to spend your time with your mates. Because when the ball starts rolling you will not get enough alone time." She smirked at them.

"There are things that need to be done here as well." She told them seriously.

"You Care, should come clean to Tyler. He's your mate and our childhood friend. He doesn't deserve to be lied to about his uncle's death and the vampires in the town. This Jules chick can use that to create more problems for you. Also it would be helpful to get something of her." Bella told her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"There will be need for a werewolf and a vampire to be sacrificed as well during the ritual. If she is a bad one as you say she is, we can use her in it." She shrugged.

"I can't tell you why but I have a feeling that I have to be the one to do the ritual. It's like I have been pulled towards something in my life. And this is one of the things that just feels right." She told them.

They all nodded but looked deep in thought.

"Ok. If you believe in it then we are in. We will always stand by you B." Elena told her. "Thanks."

"Bonnie can you find at least 2 or 3 sites that can be used for the ritual?"

Seeing her confused she explained. "Decoy. There will be people hell bent on not letting this curse be broken. You can't really blame them. They don't exactly know what the curse is about. But lets have some backups just in case."

"From what I could understand is that if a werewolf is to be turned into a hybrid he will not have to go through the monthly transformation. They can transform whenever they want or not at all. But there's a disadvantage. He or she will be sired to the original hybrid. Though it might be good to have some control over some werewolves, as they are known to have bad temper, we can easily see what we can do about it to free Tyler from it later. Anyways, I will be laying false leads along the way so that nothing goes wrong when the ritual takes place."

"Keep practicing Bon. Also it will be helpful to keep the act of not getting along with Care and Elena so that the Salvatore's won't bother you. And please keep me updated to any new development that takes place on your end."

Elena got up and hugged Bella. "I feel so much better now B. These last few months have been very stressful. I am sorry again for my part in this mess." Elena confessed.

"As long as you know where you went wrong everything's fine Lena. Come on. Let's cook some food and have dinner. I am extremely hungry."

They all went to the kitchen and like old times Bella and Bonnie cooked while Caroline and Elena sat there filling in Bella with gossip she missed.

"Stefan has been calling me nonstop." Elena complained.

"Don't string him along anymore then." Bonnie told her.

"I will breakup with him as soon as I go home and then call Elijah about getting out of town tomorrow." Elena told them.

"Be gentle when you breakup with him. He really does seem to love you. I can help you sneak out while distracting the Salvatore's if you want." Bonnie offered.

"That would be great. Thank you!" Elena said

"I hate hiding things from Matt." Bella sighed. "He is the only one left out. "

"I tried telling him but he didn't take it well." Caroline told her sadly.

"You should talk to him. You are the only one who will be able to get through him." Elena said. "He isn't even talking to me."

"He's mourning Lena. So much has changed for him too. He lost you, then his sister disappeared, his thing with Caroline didn't work out and to see her with his own best friend must be a shock. And we all know that his mother coming in was of no help. Give him time. He will come around."

"Anyways… there are many things that need to be done, many things we are not aware of yet. But I fully intend to find out everything by the time I am back. I don't want to leave anything to chance. I will be continuing my research. I have told you all everything I know till now. I will let you know all that I find out once I am back."

They then discussed who all should be told what details and what's to be kept only between the four of them for now.

She hugged them goodbye and went to sleep. Her bags were already packed. She had bought herself a SUV, which would be beneficial for the road trip.

Next day she got a text from Elena saying things were going according to plan and Bonnie will create a distraction for her to leave without any more problems in the evening. She had told Jenna and Jeremy everything and much to her surprise Jenna had taken things well and had reconciled with Alaric.

Bella left in the morning, as she didn't have much to do since the house was being regularly cleaned and maintained by one of her grans trusted old maid.


End file.
